


"Powiem ci w słowach kilku, co myślę o tym wilku"

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Daj już spokój. Derek zwyczajnie się o ciebie martwi. To taki jego sposób na okazywanie troski. Wiesz przecież jaki jest.<br/>- Jaki jest? Już ja ci powiem jaki jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Powiem ci w słowach kilku, co myślę o tym wilku"

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek, tak jakby.  
> Tytuł pochodzi w wiersza Jana Brzechwy "Wilk".

Stiles wpadł do domu jak burza, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Nie przejmował się faktem, że krok za nim szedł Scott, który zapewne wyłącznie dzięki wilkołaczym zdolnościom, uniknął permanentnego zniekształcenia nosa.

\- Stary, co z tobą? - zapytał McCall, wchodząc bez zaproszenia. Jak zwykle nie rozumiejąc aluzji, że chciał zostać sam.

\- Co ze mną? Co ze mną!? Lepiej zapytaj co z nim! Zresztą sam słyszałeś! Nie idę, bo jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, a oni są przecież zbyt słabi, by mierzyć się z tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwem. Tylko ciekawe, że właśnie dzięki temu słabemu człowiekowi wiecie teraz, jak poradzić sobie z szalejącym w Beacon sukubem.

\- Daj już spokój. Derek zwyczajnie się o ciebie martwi. To taki jego sposób na okazywanie troski. Wiesz przecież jaki jest.

\- Jaki jest? Już ja ci powiem jaki jest. Derek to największy prymityw jakiego w życiu widziałem, ustępuje miejsca jedynie Jacksonowi, a to naprawdę ogromne osiągnięcie. Jest arogancki, chamski, agresywny i niecierpliwy. Ma zatwardzenie emocjonalne, a jego wyrzuty sumienia i kolosalne pokłady agresji byłyby wstanie zalać połowę kontynentu. W dodatku używa jakiegoś nieznanego dialektu i serii znaków, które są wstanie zrozumieć jedynie inni posiadacze nieokiełznanych brwi. Jest wkurwiającym, tępym osobnikiem, który nawet po latach znajomości i ciągłego powtarzania, nie jest wstanie zrozumieć, że do cudzego domu wchodzi się kulturalnie drzwiami, a nie włamuje oknem. Jest wredny, opryskliwy i nigdy nie słucha dobrych rad, ładując się bez planu w każde zagrożenie i lecąc na łeb, na szyję zawsze w sam środek walki.

\- Przyznaj w końcu, że zwyczajnie go kochasz i się o niego martwisz.

\- A żebyś wiedział. I to jak jasna cholera.


End file.
